


De bebés, padres, y las nanas que los cuidan

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [136]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Advice, Breastfeeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Contracts, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fangirls, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Nannies, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Slice of Life, THTV, Twincest, mentions of movies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 125] O de admitir que Klaus y Frieda son ahora el eje de sus vidas.





	De bebés, padres, y las nanas que los cuidan

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, y no me pude resistir a mencionar que los packs de la banda son robo a despoblado.

**De bebés, padres, y las nanas que los cuidan**

 

El nombre oficial de la pequeña bebé que ahora pertenecía a Franziska y a Frederick fue Aleena, igual que se había llamado la madre de Tobías Schäfer antes de que él y sus hermanos menores pasaran a ser los hijos adoptivos de Nana Schäfer.

Fiel a su compromiso, Minna había firmado los papeles de la adopción la mañana siguiente del parto, y se había negado tanto a cargar a la bebé como siquiera verla, esgrimiendo como razón inalterable que así sería más fácil para todos los involucrados. Aunque Katrina le había instado en al menos despedirse de la bebé, Tyson le había disuadido de ello y al final no habían insistido. De la recuperación y el tiempo que pasó en el hospital ayudó mucho su juventud, y pronto fueron dadas de alta las dos, tomando así caminos separados cuando Minna regresó con su familia y la pequeña bebé lo hizo con sus nuevos padres.

A consideración quedaba todavía un periodo de prueba donde Minna podía retirar su firma y empezar el doloroso proceso de cancelar la adopción, pero conforme pasaban los días y ella no daba muestras de querer volver a ese pasado sino recuperar el futuro que se le había arrebatado, tanto Franziska como Frederick empezaron a respirar tranquilos y a aclimatarse a su nueva vida de padres.

Como madre de dos pequeños, fue Georgie quien ayudó a Franziska en esos primeros días de transición en los que los desvelos y una ingente cantidad de pañales eran el aderezo del llanto intermitente de una bebé, que aunque recién nacida tenía unos pulmones potentes, pero también del calor de su cuerpecito y la delicia del aroma de su cabeza. Igual que Minna, la bebé ostentaba un fino cabello rubio que de momento era lacio, y si la genética estaba de su parte, así seguiría en tiempos venideros.

Con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, ese año anunció Franziska a la familia que la reunión en su casa se cancelaba, pues deseaba disfrutar de la maternidad en todo su esplendor, y no creía poder cumplir el rol de madre y anfitriona con el rigor que era necesario, por lo que la fiesta tradicional de cada invierno se disolvió y en su lugar pasó a localizarse con Gustav y Georgie, quienes al contrario que Franziska, prefirieron mantener la lista de invitados al mínimo posible, limitando la presencia de ellos y sus padres sin ningún extra.

O al menos así era hasta que…

—Uhm, ¿sería mucho pedir un asiento extra en la mesa? Es para… Minna —reveló Franziska un par de días antes de la gran fecha, justo cuando Georgie estaba anotando en una lista la cantidad de ingredientes que necesitarían para el festín.

Su petición fue recibida con miradas de asombro y mucha cautela, pues ni Gustav ni Georgie tenían bien en claro que papel jugaría la chica en esa reunión que iba a ser enteramente para la familia.

—Minna se irá en enero a Berlín —dijo Frederick, que en esos momentos cargaba a Aleena con un brazo y con el otro sujetaba el biberón en turno—, y hemos querido despedirla como es debido. Allá encontró una escuela que le ha permitido incorporarse a pesar del semestre perdido, así como unos parientes lejanos que accedieron a cuidar de ella.

—Por supuesto, mantendremos nuestra promesa de enviarle dinero para su manutención y la escuela, pero hemos coincidido con ella que poner distancia con Aleena será lo mejor para todos los involucrados —explicó Franziska con calma—. Minna sólo quiere recuperar su vida, y esperamos que nuestra ayuda se lo facilite.

—Bueno…

—Pues claro que está invitada —declaró Georgie, tachando un par de cifras en su lista del mandado y agregando más en los ingredientes—. Será una cena como ninguna otra que hubiéramos tenido antes.

«Eso por descontado», pensó Gustav, que aguardó por cualquier presentimiento que le revelara la catástrofe a venir por aquel acuerdo por demás extraño, pero no tuvo ninguno. En su lugar, experimentó un momento de absoluta tranquilidad en daba gracias para sí, pero también por los favores recibidos a su familia, y sólo pedía porque esa racha se mantuviera.

Y lo hizo.

 

Los gemelos arribaron a Alemania días antes de Navidad y estuvieron de pasada una noche hospedados en la casa Schäfer-Listing antes de dirigirse a Loitsche, donde pasarían las fiestas decembrinas con su Oma y sus padres antes de pasar a ocupar en enero el departamento que tenían rentado para los próximos seis meses en Berlín. Bajo el acuerdo de que Gustav y Georgie se les unirían después en un piso aledaño e independiente mientras durara la producción del disco y posterior promoción, estos ya habían estado antes en la ciudad para cerciorarse de que la renta del sitio fuera justa a las instalaciones y servicios que recibirían, y acordes con lo que habían encontrado, ya habían firmado su parte del contrato para apartar aquel sitio durante la primera mitad de ese 2017 que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Resulta casi gracioso que volveremos a vivir juntos como lo hicimos alguna vez en el pasado. No bajo el mismo piso tal cual, pero sí tan cerca como para que lo parezca —dijo Georgie luego de que los gemelos se marcharon y ella y Gustav se hubieran acurrucado en el sofá de la sala a ver lo que sería la tercera vez de Toy Story, la nueva película favorita de Klaus, quien contemplaba la pantalla arrobado por lo que ocurría ahí. No lo que ellos hubieran preferido como entretenimiento vespertino, pero mejor eso que tenerlo hiperactivo por la casa y corriendo detrás de Neo.

—¿Casi? —Inquirió Gustav, divertido alzando una ceja.

—Oh, vamos. Que todavía tengo pesadillas de todas esas veces que me entré al baño después que ustedes y encontraba la tapa del baño arriba y la taza repleta de salpicaduras de orina. Antes muerta que tener una repetición de esos momentos, así que con suerte en estos últimos diez años aprendieron a mejorar su puntería, o al menos a limpiar sus desastres.

—¿No me he disculpado lo suficiente por eso?

—No, pero al menos ya te perdoné.

—Phew, menos mal.

Hablando un poco de los preparativos que tendrían que llevarse a cabo durante esos meses en que estarían viviendo la mayor parte de su tiempo en Berlín, fue natural el que su conversación se desviara un poco hacia ese otro asunto que guardaba relación con la banda pero no con ellos: El supuesto divorcio de Tom del que pronto tendría él que hablar frente a los medios y que tendrían que matizar para que no le robara protagonismo al disco.

—Escuché de Bill que la tajada de Ria se redujo bastante después de aquel asunto en su casa con nosotros, pero que aun así consiguió un buen arreglo monetario; por descontado, más de lo que merecía desde un inicio —dijo Gustav—. Si Tom es listo, evitará buscarse otra tapadera que se le cuelgue como sanguijuela buscando drenarle sangre.

—Querrás decir fama y dinero —gruñó Georgie por lo bajo—. Bill es un poco más listo que él en ese aspecto, pero dadas lo… _especiales_ de sus circunstancias, es comprensible lo desesperados que pueden llegar a estar cuando de esconderse se trata.

—Y de buscar ayuda donde menos deberían.

Georgie suspiró. —Ya están adultos como para decidir por ellos, y tal vez Ria fue esa una en un millón con la que no debieron mezclarse.

Gustav bufó. —Piensa en sus otras amistades, no en nosotros, sino en esa gente con la que se han rodeado en LA y verás que más de la mitad en ese grupo no están con ellos precisamente por interés genuino. Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que otra alimaña suplante a Ria al lado de Tom…

—Ugh… Ojalá no sea el caso.

Pero tal cual estaba destinado a ser, _sí_ sería el caso.

 

Pese a que el consenso general entre los miembros Schäfer de la familia extendida era lo injusto que resultaba no poder conocer a Aleena lo antes posible (y algunos de ellos también a Frieda), no por ello la celebración de ese año se arruinó el ser menos ellos y no contar con el festín al que estaban habituados.

De eso último se cercioró Gustav, que desde una semana de antelación había hecho una selección de recetas que él mismo ensayó en su mente y preparó con una maestra inusitada para él, y en donde los resultados no bajaron de exclamaciones de “Delicioso”, “Sublime” y “Quiero repetir”, sino que además los platos aparecían llenos y volvían a la cocina vacíos.

El único temor que había entre todos los presentes era cuál sería la reacción de Minna ante encontrarse en la misma habitación que la bebé que había dado en adopción apenas unas semanas atrás, pero ésta se limitó a un vistazo al portabebés en donde descansaba luego de una toma de leche, y después centró toda su atención en ayudar a poner los cubiertos y platos en la mesa.

—No sé hasta dónde es real y empieza lo que es fingido —le confió Franziska a Gustav en un momento en que los dos se encontraron en la alacena mientras buscaban una botella de vino para descorchar durante la cena—, pero tal vez es como ella misma me dijo: Ya no es su bebé, y no la ve como tal.

—Es mejor así para todos. Pero en especial para ella. Además… se ha encariñado bastante con Klaus.

Y en efecto, ante la falta de compañía de personas dentro de su rango de edad, Minna había aceptado la proposición de Klaus de irse a sentar juntos en el sofá frente al televisor para ver uno de tantos especiales navideños que pasaban por canal abierto. La última vez que se había asomado a la sala, había encontrado a Klaus acurrucado contra Minna y a ésta jugándole los rizos de cabello, ambos absortos en las caricaturas y de vez en cuando compartiendo una carcajada ante las situaciones ridículas en las que se veían envueltos los personajes.

Con dolorosa realización se había percatado Gustav que Minna era en realidad una cría, no tan diferente de sus propios hijos. No una niña tal cual, pero tampoco una mujer, sino una criatura en ese doloroso punto medio que se había visto envuelta en circunstancias que sobrepasaron su control, y que por descontado no había estado lista para tener un bebé por su cuenta.

Tras encontrar el vino que iría mejor con la cena, Gustav se tomó un par de minutos para ir con Minna, y tras cerciorarse de que ella no tenía inconveniente en quedarse un rato más con Klaus, volvió a la cocina para terminar los preparativos del menú de esa noche.

En su mayor parte, ya tenían sobre la barra de la cocina todos los platillos listos, pero quedaban unas papas asadas por salir y un pay de manzana cortesía de Georgie que tenía toda la tarde esperando turno para entrar al horno.

—Mmm, nada mal —dictaminó Gustav al meter un dedo por una de las rejillas de respiración de la costra y extraer un poco de la mezcla que después se llevó a los labios—. Es dulce, pero no demasiado.

—¡Hey! —Le golpeó Georgie la mano cuando Gustav fue por una repetición del dulce—. No hagas eso. Y son manzanas ácidas que mezclé con azúcar mascabada y un poco de canela. Yo también detesto cuando los pays salen tan dulces que el azúcar se convierte en melaza, así que busqué una receta diferente a la de otros años y aquí tienes el resultado.

—Apuesto que una vez listo sabrá increíble con una bola de helado de vainilla.

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre, a tiempo para que llegaran Tobías y Erna, además de Melissa, quien había venido con ellos desde Loitsche. No mucho después se les unió Robert, que con antelación había reservado ese día para pasarlo con su hija, y para ello había hecho un vuelo transnacional del que venía agotado y con una barba desaliñada que delataba las incontables peripecias por las que había pasado.

Georgie subió con él al cuarto de invitados para que él pudiera ducharse y estar presentable para la cena, y de regreso no se resistió a aprovechar que Gustav estaba inclinado frente al horno para darle un golpecito en el trasero.

—Alguien aquí está feliz, ¿eh? —Le chanceó él.

—Algo, puede ser —respondió ella con una sonrisa luminosa que competía con las del árbol de Navidad.

Formándose aquí y allá grupos pequeños que se disolvían para volver a conformarse, Gustav se ahorró el tener que fungir como anfitrión atento de su familia y pudo concentrarse del todo en la cocina, trinchando el pavo que habían preparado para la ocasión como platillo central, y despojando la carcasa de su carne con ayuda de su nuevo set de cuchillos fue que se sorprendió cuando de pronto Minna entró a la cocina y se dedicó a permanecer ahí silenciosa en un rincón y con un vaso vacío entre sus dedos.

—¿Querías algo de beber? —Preguntó Gustav—. Tenemos refresco, jugo, leche, ponche y… No sé qué tantas cosas más en el refrigerador. Puedes servirte con confianza.

—Oh no, no es eso —dijo Minna—. Es que… Están tomando fotografías en la sala, y preferí no estar presente mientras todos se piden turno con… Aleena para posar.

Gustav asintió una vez, pues la pausa a media oración antes de decir el nombre no le había pasado por alto.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Claro —se apresuró Minna a decir—. Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca. Es muy… acogedor. Y familiar. Y diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada y… —Aspiró aire—. Muchas gracias por invitarme, se los estoy muy agradecida.

—No tienes que ser tan formal —dijo Gustav, y para prolongar la presencia de Minna a su lado, le pidió como favor que sacara un tazón grande para colocar la carne que iba cortando y desmenuzando. Ella aceptó de buena gana, y ofreciéndose después a hacerlo ella misma, utilizando para ello dos tenedores.

Trabajando codo a codo, fue que Minna abrió un poco su corazón.

—Aleena es un nombre muy bonito.

—Era de nuestra abuela, madre de nuestro papá —explicó Gustav—. Murió joven dejando varios hijos atrás, así que en realidad fue Nana quien los críó. De hecho Frieda lleva su nombre, así que lo justo era darle el mismo honor al nuevo miembro.

Minna se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos antes de hablar. —¿En verdad la querrán como si fuera propia?

—Eso ya lo hacemos.

—Bien —suspiró Minna por lo bajo—. Ese era mi único miedo… Yo fui algo así como un bebé no deseado para mi familia, y se nota por la manera en que he pasado de hogar en hogar sin encontrar un sitio permanente, y no quería lo mismo para ella… Para… Aleena. Uhm… Me alegra que ahora tenga dos padres que la amen… Y primos. Debe ser genial tener primos de su edad para jugar. Y tíos que la quieran, y abuelos, y…. —Minna se pausó, y tras sorberse la nariz, se limpió los ojos con la manga—. Lo siento. En verdad estoy feliz por ella, no sé qué me pasa.

—Todo está bien —dijo Gustav, que de pronto recibió al costado a Minna, que apoyó sobre su brazo la cabeza y se tomó un minuto completo para recomponerse.

Después, fue más fácil hablar, y Minna le reveló a Gustav los planes que tenía para ese año que estaba por comenzar, en donde tenía como meta retomar su vida, sacar buenas notas en el Gymnasium, y quizá anotarse ahora que la posibilidad estaba al alcance de sus dedos a clases de francés como siempre había sido su sueño.

—No quiero que ese dinero que Franziska y Frederick van a pagar por mí se diluya en nada —dijo Minna con convicción—. Quiero que en su lugar piensen en mí como una inversión, y que su algún día Aleena sabe que yo fui su madre al menos por un momento, no se sienta avergonzada de mí.

Con la lengua pegada al paladar, Gustav no supo cómo responder a eso, y fue Franziska quien lo salvó al entrar a la cocina e invitó a Minna a participar en la sesión de fotos como invitada de honor.

Minna la miró con terror en los ojos, asustada de que le pidieran más de lo que ella pudiera cumplirles, pero Franziska la tranquilizó.

—Sólo una foto con nosotros. Y puedes elegir dónde sentarte.

—Ok.

De ello no se enteraría Gustav sino hasta después, cuando Franziska le mostrara las fotos, pero el lugar que Minna ocupó por propia convicción estuvo lejos de Aleena, y con Klaus en brazos.

Según entendió él de aquello, esa era la manera en que Minna demostraba no haber superado del todo la adopción, pero buscar a su manera que así fuera.

Y él se lo respetaba.

 

Con uno año nuevo en el que Gustav y Georgie se recluyeron en casa para sanar de un resfriado colectivo que Klaus había traído a casa desde la guardería, jugó a su ventaja que los gemelos hubieran destinado esos primeros días de 2017 para unas minivacaciones en un centro vacacional en Austria, ¿o había sido en Suiza?, con el beneficio de que no sería sino hasta su regreso cuando se lanzaran de lleno a las grabaciones y producción finales del disco.

Mientras tanto…

—A esto hemos llegado —murmuró Georgie, en cama con Gustav a las seis de la tarde, con los dos críos recostados en medio de ellos dos, y viendo la misma película de dibujos animados que a beneplácito de Klaus habían repetido sin parar las últimas cinco horas—. En esto nos hemos convertido…

—¿En padres de tiempo completo? —Le chanceó Gustav, que aunque entendía su punto, no se dolía de sus circunstancias porque las disfrutaba. Y sabía con certeza que el mismo caso era para Georgie.

—Cualquiera diría que teniendo menos de treinta y la casa para nosotros estaríamos haciendo el amor en lugar de ver Cars hasta casi memorizar el diálogo.

—Bueno, esta mañana en la ducha-…

—Eso no cuenta —gruñó Georgie, lanzándole un cojín pequeño que Gustav recibió en el costado—. En serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos intimidad completa? Y estoy hablando de sexo con pene y vagina.

—Oh… Pues… Creo que la última vez que algo se le pareció fue el anal de hace dos semanas, pero…

Fue el turno de Georgie en exclamar un quedo ‘oh’. —Cierto… Tienes razón.

—¿Anal, mami? —Repitió Klaus, que como siempre, tenía un oído selectivo que le permitía pescar al vuelo justo aquello que ambos padres consideraban que no era apropiado para su edad.

—Ve tu película, anda. Mira qué bonito camión sale ahí —dijo Gustav para distraerlo, y no le costó mucho cuando Klaus volvió a centrar la vista en la pantalla y se perdió en la admiración de los automóviles con cualidades humanas que tanto le gustaban—. Cerca la bala, ¿eh?

—Debemos disfrutarlo mientras sea posible. Uno o dos años más y corremos el riesgo de que en la guardería nos lo devuelvan con un reporte por lenguaje obsceno —dijo Georgie con una risita—. ¿Te imaginas? Porque de pasar algo así, lo cambio de centro antes que poner un pie de vuelta ahí.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —rió Gustav a su vez, y Klaus los mandó callar con un ‘shhh’ total que incluyó llevarse el dedo índice a los labios y repetir una señal que había aprendido de quién sabía dónde.

Aunque en sí había sido agradable pasar una tarde perezosa en cama con los críos y recuperándose de las últimas trazas de ese resfriado que los había hecho sufrir por la última semana, apenas Klaus se quedó dormido (Frieda ya lo hacía a pierna suelta desde rato atrás), Gustav y Georgie se retiraron las mantas y salieron de la recámara con rumbo al estudio para trabajar un rato y así no sentir que su día de ‘vacaciones’ había sido por completo en vano.

En realidad, con una gran porción del disco ya en las fases finales, el trabajo que tenían por delante era más de cuestiones logísticas para la gira que tenían programa en marzo, apenas a dos meses de distancia, y que con la premura de la salida de un sencillo apenas días atrás y la salida del video que le acompañaría en febrero, hacían un caos en cuanto a la papelería que le tocaba sortear a Georgie para conseguir que tantos eventos de suma importancia se dieron sin mayores complicaciones.

—¿Te mencionó Bill algo de la mercancía que quiere diseñar? —Preguntó Georgie de pronto, haciendo a un lado el bloc de notas en el que escribía para estirar los brazos al techo y hacer crujir su nuca.

—Algo escuché…

—No son malos diseños. Me ha mandado algunos bocetos, que seguro que con los materiales y el toque profesional de un diseñador que haga realidad sus peticiones hacen prendas de buena calidad, pero…

Enfrentado a ella al otro lado del escritorio, Gustav adivinó en el acto dónde yacían sus reticencias. —Es por el precio, ¿no?

—Seh… —Confirmó Georgie—. Bastante abuso me parece ya el precio de los tickets y los packs como para además drenar el bolsillo de las fans con mercancía que vale el triple sólo porque en algún lado va a llevar una etiqueta que diga ‘made by Bill Kaulitz’.

—Querrás decir ‘designed by Bill Kaulitz’, que suena más a su estilo así aunque lo único que haya hecho de todo el proceso sea elegir telas y aprobar el logotipo —dijo Gustav con un leve tono burlón y malicioso que a pesar de todo ponía a relieve esa faceta fea del menor de los gemelos, donde la pomposidad a veces se llevaba lo mejor de él y lo suplantaba con una fea versión suya.

—Cierto… —Murmuró Georgie, que había bajado los brazos para entrelazar las manos detrás de la nuca y tenía una expresión un tanto distante—. A ratos me sienta fatal anunciar esos precios al público en general. Hace unos años atrás, ¡seguro!, lo valemos, somos _la crème de la crème_ en Europa y tenemos una base sólida, pero en cambio ahora… Es casi un mal chiste, ¿no? O al menos así se siente.

—Da la sensación de ser un robo, ¿eh? —Confirmó Gustav sus sospechas con ella y la bajista asintió—. Supongo que es válido mientras lo paguen por gusto, aunque…

¿Qué gusto podía haber en un _meet and greet_ que en el paquete más caro costaba cuatro cifras y en euros? Ninguno de ellos dos era tan idiota como para presumir que su compañía o la de los Kaulitz valía mínimo 250€ por apenas un rato en la misma habitación y con un par de bebidas de alcohol a precios de ratería.

Era, y seguiría siendo, un tema de conflicto en donde la proposición de esos eventos había sido ideada por Bill, apoyada incondicionalmente por Tom, y aceptada a regañadientes por el resto de los miembros de la banda. Lo cual colocaba a Gustav y a Georgie en una dura encrucijada, pues el dinero nunca era despreciable, no con dos niños pequeños a los que tendrían que sacar adelante en los próximos dieciocho años de vida que vivieran bajo su techo, pero… Había cuestiones morales de por medio, en donde un sentimiento de inadecuación se permeaba hasta lo más profundo de sus acciones y les hacía sentir culpables cuando comprobaban con Tree House que un buen número de esos packs se habían vendido, y en algunas ciudades incluso agotado.

En una encrucijada entre una buena cantidad de dinero y sentir que estaban haciendo la estafa del siglo porque sólo aquellas fans con solvencia económica podían acceder a su compañía, o cancelar aquellos encuentros… Ganaba esa primera opción que al final de cada día les dejaba un regusto amargo en la lengua y les creaba un fuerte conflicto emocional del cual no sabían cómo librarse.

—No pensemos más en eso —propuso Georgie cuando la atmósfera dentro del cuarto se tornó casi insoportable—. Es como dijo Tom una vez, nosotros nos limitamos a poner a su alcance la posibilidad de conocernos más de cerca, y es su decisión desembolsar esas cantidades de dinero… Incluso si puede llegar a crear disparidades entre una fan que apenas alcanza para el pack más económico y esas otras que nos podemos encontrar en el más caro por cinco ciudades diferentes.

—Esas son las peores —masculló Gustav—. No sabes si son fans auténticas de las que te apoyan en las buenas y en las malas, o fans psicópatas del tipo que te arrancaría un mechón de cabello para venderlo en Amazon.

—¿Y no es un poco de los dos? —Propuso Georgie, que ante ese nuevo giro negativo en su charla, lanzó un resoplido y volvió a su bloc de notas para terminar el trabajo pendiente al menos por esa noche.

Y con la misma intención de hacer lo mismo y librarse de la negatividad que rodeaba ese tema, Gustav volvió a su portátil y la tediosa tarea de responder y enviar correos.

Que para distraerse, sería lo mejor.

 

A su vuelta en Alemania después de vacaciones, los gemelos se reunieron como primera prioridad con Gustav y Georgie, quienes habían viajado a Berlín expresamente para darle los toques finales al disco antes de enviar la maqueta a la producción final.

Consigo se unieron Klaus y Frieda, y la mueca de Bill dejó bien en claro su parecer.

—Quita esa cara o te la embadurnaré con algún pañal sucio, y te advierto que Frieda acaba de empezar la etapa de papillas y la de brócoli es especialmente asquerosa una vez procesada —le amenazó Gustav, que cargaba con su hija en un brazo y traía al otro sujeto de la mano al costado.

Atrás venía Georgie, luchando contra la carriola que se negaba a doblarse para facilitar su entrada al piso que los Kaulitz estaban rentando.

—Jo, ¡me rindo! —Resopló Georgie, y sin más entró con ella así y dentro le colocó las dos pañaleras que traía llenas a rebosar porque sólo así podía asegurarse de que no se le olvidara nada que después resultara ser esencial para ellas o sus hijos.

—Es bueno tenerlos aquí —dijo Tom como saludo de bienvenida, pero al igual que Bill, al posarse su mirada sobre Klaus y Frieda el brillo de sus ojos perdió un poco de luminosidad—. Uhm…

—No empieces también tú —gruñó Georgie al pasar a su lado—. Te prometo que están bien domesticados, casi al nivel de Maxi y Neo; apenas lloran, y saben divertirse por su cuenta, y lo mejor de todo es que a diferencia de sus perros, los nuestros tienen permitido hacer sus necesidades en la casa.

—No compares a Pumba y a Capper con tus críos —dijo Bill—, que nuestros hijos están mejor entrenados.

—¿Qué, por dar la mano y saberse sentarse? Gran cosa. Espera a ver los trucos geniales que le he enseñado hacer a Klaus.

—¡Gus! —Le riñó Georgie—. Prometiste no hacerlo más. Y mucho menos utilizando premios. Realmente los vas a convertir en perros, y si empiezan a ladrar o a perseguir su cola imaginaria de nuevo, te culparé a ti.

Prometiendo parar, Gustav le pasó a Frieda y se enfocó en Klaus, quien de pronto actuaba un tanto tímido ante la presencia de los dos desconocidos a quienes no recordaba porque hacía bastantes meses que no los veía a la cara.

—¿Recuerdas, Klaus, ellos son el tío Bill y el tío Tom? —Los volvió a presentar, y Klaus se abrazó con fuerza a su pierna y enterró el rostro en su muslo—. Ya sé, con esas caras feas asustarían a cualquiera, pero prometo que no muerden.

—¡Hey! —Reclamó Tom, en tanto que Bill se quejó de ese título honorífico de ‘tío’.

—¿No soy muy joven para eso? Además… Si empieza a llamarme así frente a terceros no creo poder responderle de vuelta.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo Georgie al dedicarle una mirada penetrante como una daga—. Es una regla universal: Si un crío te llama ‘tío’, eres su tío a partir de entonces y para siempre. Y no me vengas con esa mierda del parentesco de sangre, porque has repetido hasta el hartazgo en cada entrevista que todos nosotros somos como una especie de hermanos. Ahora afronta las consecuencias de tu bocota.

—Vale, vale… Eso me pasa por hablador.

Zanjada aquella cuestión, no tardaron en reunirse en torno a la mesa del comedor con las portátiles abiertas y tachando items de su larga lista de pendientes. En el ínterin, Klaus se dedicó a jugar por toda la habitación con un camión de bomberos que de momento era su juguete predilecto y haciendo ruidos de motor, mientras que Georgie amamantó a Frieda y sin vergüenza alguna no se molestó en cubrirse el pecho desnudo, que ni falta hizo, porque puestos todo en modo de trabajo ya no volvieron a tener distracciones.

Entre los puntos a tratar estuvo la contratación de un nuevo camarógrafo para los nuevos episodios de THTV que reiniciaría sus transmisiones semanales en la brevedad posible (tenían una reunión con la posible candidata, que sería la primera mujer en ocupar ese puesto y llevaba por nombre Sandra Müller), la planeación para su segundo video promocional (a pesar de que el primero todavía seguía en edición), algunos pormenores relativos a la gira, el itinerario y los locales en los que se presentarían (sobre todo en materia de seguridad y el transporte), así como las apariciones que ya tenían agendadas para radio, televisión y prensa, y así como algunas invitaciones especiales de las cuales tenían que optimizar prioridades para elegir sólo unas cuantas a su mejor beneficio.

Precisamente fue en eso último donde Bill plantó firme ambos pies.

—Tendrán que compaginar el calendario de la banda con el mío —dijo con un toque de dramatismo—, porque tengo intenciones de volar un par de días a Milán para un show de moda, además de otras presentaciones en donde no puedo faltar o sería un terrible desaire a los diseñadores que expresamente me invitaron a mí.

—Y por supuesto, no querríamos que eso entorpeciera tu brillante carrera en la industria de la moda, ¿eh? —Le chanceó Gustav, que por su parte estaba hasta el cuello en la engorrosa ocupación de escribir en un correo las correcciones de la media cabina sobre la que se situaría su set de batería durante los conciertos del tour y consideraba las peticiones de Bill por demás que egoístas.

Egoístas y tolerables, claro está, pues no era ningún secreto que las conexiones que éste intentaba establecer entre su persona y algunos grandes nombres de la industria de la moda y la farándula eran con la intención de más adelante incursionar de lleno con una tentativa línea de ropa, que al menos de momento, estaba contemplada para convertirse en mercancía para las fans de la banda, pero que si todo salía bien, quizá después le sirviera para dar el gran salto de mercado y hacer de su nombre una verdadera empresa que le generara ganancias adicionales.

Todo muy respetable, salvo que sus escapadas para llevar a cabo esos planes le ponían una tensión extra a la promoción del disco, y con la gira a la vuelta de la esquina luego de su lanzamiento, el consenso general era que por una vez Bill debería haberse esperado a cumplir con el bien común antes de satisfacerse primero a sí mismo.

En cualquier caso, no era tema para discutir en esos momentos, por lo que Gustav bajó la cabeza y continuó escribiendo su correo mientras Georgie y Bill dialogaban de fechas y logística.

Así, pronto la mañana se volvió tarde, y fue el turno de Klaus en pedir comida.

—Tal vez no sea tan mala idea hacer una pausa y pedir algo a domicilio —propuso Tom luego de un bostezo que por poco le desencajó la mandíbula—. A mí me apetece pizza, ¿qué tal ustedes?

—Pizza, yum-yum —declaró Klaus, dando un par de saltitos de emoción que por poco le hicieron tropezar con un cable y caer, pero Gustav se adelantó al sujetarlo por el brazo e impedirlo.

—Hey, cuidado, campeón —le previno con voz dulce, pero bastó que se tratara de una reprimenda para que el labio inferior de Klaus temblara y pronto gruesos lagrimones le corrieran por las mejillas.

Siendo Georgie su favorito, fue ella quien lo cargó en brazos y le acarició la espalda en largos movimientos circulares mientras pasaba aquel acceso de llanto, por lo que ella se excusó de la habitación y salió un momento mientras todo pasaba.

A solas con los gemelos, Gustav esperó escuchar de ellos quejas de fastidio por lo que esa pausa provocada por Klaus significaba, pero en su lugar estos continuaron haciendo la planeación de su comida. Y lo que era más asombroso…

—¿Entonces Klaus puede comer pizza, correcto? Porque no creo que si pedimos algo más complicado en materia de sabor se quede satisfecho —dijo Tom.

—Oh sí, recuerdo que de pequeño sólo podía tolerar McDonald’s o lo que cocinaba mi abuela. Todo lo demás era basura a mi paladar, especialmente las verduras —secundó Bill—. No fue sino hasta que estuvimos mayores que pudimos comer muchos de los vegetales que antes odiábamos.

—Y no todos —acotó Tom.

—Mientras no tenga picante, Klaus puede comer casi todo lo que le presenten en su plato —dijo Gustav con tono neutro—, y para Frieda trajimos un par de papillas congeladas, así que mientras haya un microondas cerca, estará bien.

—¿No pizza para ella? —Preguntó Bill, un tanto horrorizado por la perspectiva, y por su comentario tan idiota, Tom le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué no ves que ni dientes tiene?

—De hecho ya tiene un par —clarificó Gustav—, y según lo que cuenta Georgie, duelen una barbaridad cuando se te encajan en el pezón, así que paso de comprobarlo…

—¡Ouch! —Masculló Bill, cubriéndose justo el lado del pecho en el que llevaba su _piercing_.

—Pequeña piraña —dijo en cambio Tom, con picardía, que como dedujo Gustav, sería información que después podría utilizar para burlarse de Georgie.

—Como sea, todavía no come pizza, así que no cuenten a Frieda para el reparto de rebanadas.

—Hecho.

A su vuelta, Klaus estaba más tranquilo y Georgie había conseguido que dejara de llorar al darle como premio medio plátano y sentarlo en uno de los sofás para que lo disfrutara en paz.

—Se hace tarde —comentó Georgie a nadie en particular, y luego se dirigió a Gustav—. Tal vez ya deberíamos irnos a nuestro departamento.

—Pero vamos a pedir pizza —dijo Bill, que ya tenía su móvil en la mano y estaba a punto de hacer la llamada—. Pensamos que se quedarían. Una de carnes frías y otra vegetariana, ¿correcto?

—A menos que quieras cocinar para cuatro… —Agregó Tom, y Georgie apretó los labios.

—Mmm…

Al final, accedió, pero pronto fue evidente para todos que no deseaba estar ahí, y quedó en manifiesto cuando apenas terminar con una rebanada se declaró satisfecha e insistió en que alimentaría a Frieda una vez que se marcharan a su piso.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió en la puerta, y Gustav la siguió empujando la carriola que nunca habían conseguido doblar a la mitad, dedicándole una mirada de desconcierto a los gemelos, que a su vez no entendían el repentino cambio de humor en su amiga y se preguntaban si se debía a ellos.

Con una residencia temporal al lado de la de los Kaulitz, Gustav y Georgie estuvieron pronto en ‘su hogar, dulce hogar’, y el baterista no dudó en lanzarse a averiguar el porqué del cambio de actitud en Georgie.

—No quería extender nuestra estancia más de lo debido —dijo ella, yendo al minirefrigerador con el que contaban y extrayendo de ahí una papilla para Frieda que metió al microondas para calentarla—. Ya habíamos terminado de trabajar, ¿así que para qué quedarnos más tiempo?

—Ya sabes, para convivir y todo eso —dijo Gustav, que seguía sin entender por qué de pronto pasar un rato entre amigos no era una posibilidad para ellos cuatro.

—¿Con Klaus y Frieda incluidos? Paso. Mejor irnos antes de que cualquiera de los dos llorara o se comportara mal rompiendo o manchando algo, porque entonces habría sido Bill o Tom el que sugiriera que contratáramos una niñera con quién dejarlos encargados.

Gustav se cruzó de brazos. —Lo cual no es tan mala idea, ¿sabes? Con el tour cerca y las agendas llenas, no podremos encargarnos de ellos como siempre.

Georgie gruñó. —No tienes por qué recordármelo, pero… —Sacando el envase del microondas, Georgie comprobó la temperatura con un dedo, y tras cerciorarse de que no iba a quemarle la lengua a Frieda con su contenido, se lo llevó junto con la bebé a la mesa de la cocina y procedió a alimentarla—. Stefan no será.

—¿Qué? Pero si Martín estará en su mismo puesto de siempre. Pensé que para aprovechar el tiempo juntos como la vez pasada se le uniría también en esta gira.

—Y así habría sido de no ser porque han terminado, al parecer ‘trabajar juntos no les permitiría tener una relación profesional como es debido’, según lo que me escribió —dijo Georgie con repentina irritación—. Le envié un correo esta mañana para preguntárselo, y cuando salí con Klaus al pasillo me llegó la contestación.

«Eso explica tu cambio de humor», pensó Gustav, pero se lo guardó para sí.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Duh, buscar una niñera que lo supla. Que no es como si pudiéramos salir de gira por Alemania sin una.

—Eso o dejarlo con-…

—¡Con nadie! —Replicó Georgie acalorada, y en la brusquedad de su tono de voz, Frieda ladeó la cara evitando la cuchara y pegó la boca al pecho de Georgie, manchándole la blusa que vestía con papilla de brócoli—. Ah, mierda…

—Dámela —extendió Gustav los brazos para recibir a Frieda y continuar alimentándola mientras que Georgie iba por una toalla húmeda para lavarse la mancha—. No seríamos los primeros músicos que salen de gira y dejan a sus hijos en buenas manos, ¿sabes?

—Ya, pero por lo general es uno de los dos el que se marcha, y el otro se queda atrás protegiendo el fuerte, y en nuestro caso seríamos nosotros dos marchándonos a la carretera y dejando a nuestros dos hijos atrás —replicó Georgie entre bufidos, porque la mancha no salía por más que la tallaba.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. Y disculpa si cuando te conocí no pensé en que estar dentro de la misma banda nos traería complicaciones quince años después cuando tuviéramos que salir de gira con los críos —gruñó a su vez Gustav, y el tono sirvió para alarmar a Klaus, quien los observaba a unos metros de distancia con el pulgar metido en la boca.

Conscientes de que estaban a punto de enfrascarse en una pelea que no tendría ganadores, ambos se retiraron a esquinas diferentes y se dieron unos minutos para recobrar la calma y repensar en serio si iban a dar ese paso final al frente o hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Georgie primero, luego de coger a Klaus en brazos y sentárselo en las piernas—. Estoy… sobrerreaccionando y no debería de tomarla en contra tuya. No es como si a ti no te doliera por igual dejar a Klaus y a Frieda en casa mientras nosotros nos vamos de gira, pero la idea de marcharnos sin ellos me parte el corazón en dos.

—No eres la única —dijo Gustav, finalizando con la última cucharada de papilla y limpiándole el rostro a Frieda con una servilleta—, pero eso será lo que pasará si no nos ponemos manos a la obra para buscar un reemplazo de Stefan.

—Le preguntaré a todas las personas que conozca del equipo, y si nadie conoce a algún candidato o candidata, llamaré a alguna agencia de empleo. Seguro que aparece la persona indicada, ¿correcto?

Gustav se lo pensó un segundo. —Correcto.

Aunque por dentro, tenía sus dudas…

 

Los miedos de Gustav para encontrar niñera para los sus hijos resultaron ser ciertos cuando la agencia a la que llamaron envió tres candidatos inadecuados en sucesión y ninguno de sus conocidos les pudo proporcionar un nombre con quien acudir. Y en el proceso de espera, Georgie comenzó a dar muestras de impaciencia en donde no era raro verla mordisquearse las uñas y fruncir el ceño hasta que se le formaba un surco profundo entre ceja y ceja.

En otras áreas, su trabajo se mantuvo impecable como siempre, cumpliendo que fechas límite y demostrando maestría con sus instrumentos durante los ensayos, pero lidiando con su vida familiar era más que obvio que su cordura pendía de un delgado hilo y que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda.

Para ello contactó Gustav con Franziska, quien desde su posición de nueva madre le aconsejó estar al lado de Georgie como fuente de apoyo, incluso si ella misma en esos momentos lo empujaba en dirección opuesta.

—Habla con ella —dijo Franziska por encima del llanto de Aleena—, y no tengan miedo a pelear un poco. Hasta las parejas perfectas como ustedes-…

—No somos ninguna pareja perfecta.

—… pelean de vez en cuando —terminó Franziska la oración sin inmutarse—. Es saludable entre las parejas, y permite liberar un poco de tensión. Eso o hacer el amor, pero con dos críos pequeños… Uhm, mucha suerte con eso. Yo tengo una y es casi imposible, mejor ni pensar en ustedes dos.

Determinado a por lo menos seguir una parte de ese consejo, Gustav se las ingenió para conseguir que fueran los gemelos quienes aceptaran pasarse por su piso tres horas a cuidar de Klaus y de Frieda, justo el tiempo que les tomaría verse un par de películas animadas, y tras explicarles qué hacer en caso de emergencia y de paso asegurarles que estarían en el cafetín que estaba a dos calles de distancia, Gustav se llevó a Georgie tomada de la mano y juntos se incorporaron al Berlín de una mañana de febrero.

—Sólo espero que sepan comportarse como es debido —comentó Georgie con preocupación mientras cruzaban la calle y se dirigían a la cafetería donde tenían planeado un almuerzo ligero.

—Son bebés. No harán nada diferente a lo que esté dentro de su naturaleza —dijo Gustav buscando tranquilizarla, pero Georgie movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Me refería a Bill y a Tom.

—Oh.

Con risitas por el _faux pas_ de comunicación que habían tenido, no tardaron en estar pronto en el interior del vacío establecimiento, en donde además de ellos dos, eran contados con una mano los comensales que atendían sus órdenes.

Tras pedir dos cafés en la barra y sentarse cerca de la ventana para observar a los escasos paseantes de esas horas, Gustav extendió su mano a través de la mesa y tomó una de las de Georgie para entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Todavía sigues preocupada por aquel par?

—¿Cuál par? Define cuál de los dos, porque me preocupan mis hijos y los gemelos por igual —dijo Georgie con una media mueca que pronto ocultó tras una máscara—. Ah, como sea… Es agradable salir de las mismas cuatro paredes de siempre y tomar un respiro de todas nuestras responsabilidades, ya sea como padres o músicos.

—Es lo que Franny me dijo, así que henos aquí…

Con la llegada de sus cafés de la mano de una mesera joven que además colocó sobre la mesa el tazón de azúcar y la cremera, además de dos menús, llegó también el momento para que Gustav revelara la segunda parte de sus intenciones para estar ahí.

—Uhm, no es nada seguro y puedes decir que no, pero he concertado una cita con alguien para vernos hoy aquí en, uh, cinco minutos —dijo después de cederle a Georgie el primer turno para preparar su café.

Siendo que Georgie tenía ya un par de días sin hacer arreglos de ningún tipo en torno a ese contratiempo, el que Gustav los hiciera por ella la puso en alerta y desconfiada.

—¿Es alguien de la agencia?

—No.

—¿Pero la conoces?

—No exactamente.

—¿Alguien que nosotros conozcamos la conoce? Porque te juro que si es una total extraña ni en un millón de años permitiré que se acerque a nuestros hijos y-…

—No es para tanto. Es más bien una hijastra de Marine, ¿la recuerdas? Trabajó con Bill en la creación de los vestuarios del tour pasado y…

Georgie le dedicó una mirada. —Vale, ¿cuál es su defecto?

—Que es… o solía ser… fan de la banda.

—¿Qué tan fan?

—Tiene un tatuaje con nuestro logo anterior.

—Oh, Gustav… No sé si sea buena idea…

—Pero tiene buenas referencias, y según lo que contó Marine ha cuidado a sus medios hermanos mejor que nadie. Además está juntando dinero para ir a la universidad y es una estudiante ejemplar.

—Excepto que es fan de la banda, y lo suficiente como para ponerse un tatuaje de nuestro logotipo…

Gustav suspiró. —El tour empieza en un mes, y es lo mejor que hemos podido conseguir, así que al menos podríamos conocerla y… decirle en su cara que gracias pero no gracias. Marine nos vio desesperados y se ofreció a ayudar, así que aceptarle la entrevista era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Ok, ok, la conoceremos y la despacharemos. Tan simple como eso —dijo Georgie con convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Excepto que al aparecer la hijastra de Marine en el cafetín y reconocerlos primero ella a ellos la simpleza del acto se esfumó cuando ante ellos tuvieron el prototipo justo de niñera que estaban buscando.

Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, planes de llevar a cabo una carrera en el campo de la educación, y una sonrisa genuina cuando les estrechó la mano por turnos y entregó su impresionante curriculum, la hijastra de Marine se presentó como Dagmar y se sonrojó cuando ellos a su vez le dijeron sus nombres.

—Lo sé, es decir… Los reconocí sin problemas desde la calle. De hecho tuve que tomarme unos minutos antes de entrar porque estaba muy nerviosa.

—Siéntate —le ofreció Gustav un espacio a su lado, y Dagmar así lo hizo, rígida de espalda luego de quitarse su abrigo y revelar una blusa de manga corta que ponía en manifiesto algunos tatuajes, entre ellos, el del logotipo de la banda.

—Uhm, me lo hice semanas antes de que saliera Kings of Suburbia, porque de haber sabido… —Murmuró al cubrírselo con una mano—. Espero no sea un factor decisivo para darme con la puerta en el culo.

Ante su expresión, Georgie abrió grandes los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces. —Ya veremos…

A pesar de su determinación inicial para no contratarla por ser una fan de la banda (tachado el pasado de esa oración), una vez que Georgie leyó su curriculum quedó impresionada porque justo había trabajado Dagmar como ayudante en una guardería además de participar durante los veranos como monitora en campamentos especializados en niños con problemas del aprendizaje. A eso se le sumaba su carácter afable y honestidad para responder preguntas acerca de sus habilidades y paciencia en el trato de niños pequeños.

—No te voy a mentir —dijo Georgie al cabo de una media hora, cuando ya iban por su segunda taza de café y cada vez más se perfilaba Dagmar como una candidata idónea al puesto de niñera—. Nos agradas, y sería genial contar contigo al menos durante este tour, pero…

—Nos alarma un poco que seas fan de la banda —dijo Gustav sin ambages—. Es decir, ¿qué clase de fan eres? Porque no dudaremos en demandarte si es necesario, y de antemano nos protegeremos con un contrato riguroso que de no cumplir al pie de la letra podría meterte en serios problemas, pero antes queremos estar seguros de en qué lío nos meremos Georgie y yo.

—A ti y a Marine incluirían las cláusulas de una posible demanda, y odiaríamos perder el buen trato que tenemos con ella, ¿entiendes?

Con las manos entre los muslos, Dagmar asintió con solemnidad. —A la perfección. Pero se los aseguro… Eso sería lo último que haría. Marine no es mi madre de sangre, pero como si lo fuera, y no haría nada que pusiera en juego su trabajo o su reputación.

—Ok. —Intercambiando una mirada con Gustav, que a su vez dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza para otorgarle completa autorización en esa elección, Georgie dio su veredicto final—. Nos gustaría tenerte a prueba unos días, y a partir de ahí una decisión. Se te pagarían ocho horas igual que si estuvieras a nuestro servicio, y las horas extra al doble, que te prevengo que serán muchas e irregulares.

—Muy bien.

—Además tendrás que pasar con nuestro abogado a su oficina para firmar un contrato de confidencialidad y otros papeles similares… —Dijo Gustav y le tendió una tarjeta con la dirección—. Te presentarías mañana a las ocho en punto con nosotros, y día a día veríamos tu desempeño. El resto saldrá según se presente.

—Ok.

Y apalabrado su contrato de trabajo, las tres partes se despidieron con el compromiso de volverse a reunir para determinar si de aquello saldría una relación laboral o no.

Por debajo de la mesa, Gustav cruzó un segundo los dedos por el ‘sí’; y a desconocimiento suyo, Georgie hizo lo mismo.

 

La relación de Dagmar con los Schäfer-Listing empezó con el pie derecho cuando a la mañana siguiente ésta se presentó a trabajar puntual e hizo buenas migas con Klaus y con Frieda por igual. Firmado ya el contrato de confidencialidad así como el laboral, Dagmar siguió a Georgie mientras ella se alistaba para salir y le explicaba todo lo que era necesario saber dentro de su hogar, desde el sitio donde se guardaban los pañales hasta los programas favoritos de Klaus, y pasando por un amplio repertorio de lo que iban y lo que no a tolerar en su trato.

—Klaus está pasando por un periodo melindroso en donde no quiere la leche de su licuado con grumos, así que cerciórate de que así sea o es capaz de ponerse a llorar por al menos media hora sin parar —le previno Gustav de pasada mientras Georgie le enseñaba el funcionamiento de su nutribullet comprada específicamente con esa finalidad, y Dagmar lo anotó en el cuadernito que traía consigo y en donde estaba escribiendo todo lo que le decían al pie de la letra.

Porque se les estaba haciendo tarde y ese día tenían que encontrarse precisamente con Marine para tratar el asunto de los vestuarios que llevarían en ese tour, Georgie le cedió el mando a Dagmar para cambiar a sus hijos y hacerles desayuno, y mientras ella se alistaba para salir, fue Gustav quien permaneció cerca para observar discretamente cuál era el proceder de su nueva niñera con sus críos.

Para bien que ella supo desenvolverse con soltura ante cada pequeña situación que se le presentó, y casi al mismo tiempo en que tenían planeado salir ya había ella alimentado y vestido a los pequeños, además de haber empacado las pañaleras y tener los abrigos a punto.

—Nada mal —le comentó Georgie de pasada a Gustav, y éste interpretó aquel elogio como mucho más de lo que habían esperado en un inicio de una chica de diecinueve años y con un tatuaje de la banda en el cuerpo.

Advertidos de antemano acerca de Dagmar, los gemelos se limitaron a un saludo corto y a montar con ellos en el elevador que los conduciría al estacionamiento subterráneo en donde ya la camioneta que los llevaría esperaba por ellos.

Fue un trayecto breve pero también silencioso, en donde era evidente que los Kaulitz y Dagmar no sabían cómo interaccionar entre sí; ellos por temor a que ella era una fan declarada, y ella porque estaba ante la banda completa y se sentía en suma cohibida por la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

En cualquier caso, fue un viaje con apenas tensión en donde apenas llegar a su destino y bajar del automóvil todos los presentes pudieron recobrar de vuelta su ánimo anterior.

—Necesito que estés cerca de nosotros, a nuestra vista, pero no demasiado para no entorpecer el trabajo de las cámaras de grabación —le explicó Georgie a Dagmar, y ésta le aseguró que se mantendría con los niños al otro extremo de la habitación.

Esa disposición les permitió grabar un segmento de THTV sin problemas, y aunque Gustav y Georgie aparentaron estar igual de interesados que Bill en las telas y los moldes del vestuario que llevarían al tour, lo cierto era que por el rabillo del ojo estaban muy atentos a sus pequeños y a la nueva niñera que se estaba ganando sus corazones sin problemas.

—Es una buena chica, no la habría recomendado para este trabajo de no ser así —comentó Marine mientras le tomaba las medidas a Georgie para sus prendas—. Tiene un talento natural con los críos, pero… Creo que sus acciones hablan por sí solas.

—Ni Klaus ni Frieda han llorado ni una sola vez hoy —dijo Gustav, concediéndole al menos ese honor—. Ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes días.

Y en efecto, durante el resto de esa semana Dagmar mantuvo esa actitud laboral impecable en donde cumplía con su trabajo de manera profesional, los críos estaban felices, y hasta los gemelos empezaron a bajar la guardia, siempre y cuando su tatuaje no apareciera visible para ellos.

La prueba de oro llegó cuando al cabo de casi dos semanas de constante evaluación, una mañana al sonar el timbre fue Klaus quien salió corriendo a la puerta detrás de Gustav para recibir a Dagmar, y apenas verla se lanzó a sus brazos y se le ciñó fuerte al cuello con afecto. Una reacción que por demás superaba la que les dispensaba a otras personas que también veía a diario, como el caso de Tom y Bill, para quienes no tenía demostraciones de cariño que se les pudieran comparar a la que acababa el baterista de presenciar.

—Yo también te extrañe, Klauschen —le abrazó Dagmar por igual y le besó la coronilla plagada de rizos rubios y un poco enmarañados luego de haberse levantado apenas diez minutos atrás—. ¿Listo para un delicioso desayuno de waffles y fruta fresca?

Respondiendo en su propio lenguaje infantil que ahora Dagmar también conocía casi al mismo nivel que Gustav y Georgie, la chica se descalzó sus botas y con Klaus todavía en brazos entró para buscar a Frieda.

—Vi eso —dijo Georgie, apareciendo desde la cocina y con una taza humeante de café—. Y…

Gustav contuvo la respiración mientras Georgie le hacía sufrir un poco antes de lanzar su dictamen final. De su decisión dependía que estuvieran listos para comenzar el tour en la mayor brevedad o… Sumirse en un abismo de desolación porque de nueva cuenta tendrían que comenzar de nuevo el proceso de selección de una niñera que llenara los zapatos de la anterior, y que en esto caso, se auguraba como una tarea ingrata y con grandes dificultades de ser posible.

—Anoche cuando le leía a Klaus uno de sus cuentos me preguntó por qué mejor no lo hacía Dagmar. Al parecer a ella no le da vergüenza hacer las voces de los personajes —dijo Georgie en su lugar, con una expresión imposible de leer para Gustav, pues tanto podía ser positiva para la chica por ser tan dedicada en su trabajo como ser su perdición al suplantar un puesto que quizá Georgie no quería perder para Klaus.

En todo caso, su respuesta no se demoró más que unos cuantos segundos.

—Dagmar me agrada, y no se diga a Klaus. Con Frieda también ha desarrollado un buen entendimiento, y tengo la sospecha de que a estas alturas buscar a alguien mejor sería casi imposible, así que… —Le miró expectante—. ¿Qué dices tú?

—No, ¿qué dices _tú_? —Rebatió Gustav—. A mí me convenció la semana pasada cuando aceptó sentarse por cuarta hora consecutiva con Klaus en el regazo viendo caricaturas…

—Por no mencionar que fue ella la primera que notó aquel desastre en el pañal de Frieda y se ofreció a limpiarlo sin poner ni una mueca…

—Seh… —Coincidieron ambos en un hecho indiscutible: Dagmar se había ganado su puesto como niñera de sus hijos, fan o no fan de la banda.

Pero como fan que era, al darle la noticia, Dagmar lloró.

Y en los márgenes del cariño genuino que sentía por ella, Klaus la consoló.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
